


Marinette Protection Squad

by Morning_Star57



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bustier salt, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Protective Luka Couffaine, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sorry for the typos, class salt, first fic for this fandom woo, i don't know where i'm going with this but, this honestly might just turn out to be a series of oneshots with the Squad, we'll find out together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Star57/pseuds/Morning_Star57
Summary: Marinette thought that her classmates would have her back. After all, she always had theirs. But, apparently, their “everyday Ladybug” just wasn’t as interesting as the stories Lila tells. Fortunately for her, Luka and his friends think otherwise.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this happens to be my first Miraculous fanfic. It's based off of a post on Tumblr post by Kiliera, with permission of course.
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette sighed into her palm as she stared at her friends from her seat in the back (you were literally left behind a voice in the back of her mind. But she didn’t want to humor lest another akuma comes after her). Alya and Nino were giggling to each other, Alix and Nathaniel seemed to be getting along surprisingly well, and Ivan and Mylène were cuddling in their seats contentedly. And, of course, Lila and Adrien.

She glared at Lila as she placed her hand on Adrien’s shoulder and leaned into his face to laugh at whatever he said. How dare she?! Especially since he looked so uncomfortable! Marinette huffed, not only was Lie-la a liar (She could hear a laugh that sounded strangely like Chat in the back of her mind), but she had no concept of personal space!

She knew she could go down there and say something, but she also knew that the class all collectively decided to label her as jealous and irrational. It hurt more than anything. Adrien wasn’t the only reason why she disliked Lila, though she admitted that that was a reason as well, but, apparently, that’s all the class saw. Even Alya! Her best friend turned against her when she needed her most!

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. There was no need for her to get herself all worked up.

The bell rung and she grabbed her bag, quickly walking down the steps, head down to avoid making eye contact with anyone. In hindsight, not looking at where she was going was probably the worst idea she ever had (or the best but she doesn’t know that yet).

She collided with presumably another human and yelped in pain. Feeling herself lose her balance, she braced herself for the pain that came with her clumsiness, but it never came. Instead she opened her eyes to find herself being held up.

“Marinette?” She looked up to find familiar blue ones staring at her worriedly. She let out the breath she was holding and gave him an embarrassed smile.

“H-Hey, Luka! Um, nice catch.” He laughed and pulled her back up before letting her go. 

“Why are you in such a hurry, Ma-Ma-Marinette?” She pouted at the teasing tone in his voice, but let it fall off her face in favor of a smile.

“Just need to get home, that’s all.” He frowned in confusion.

“Really? Thought that you'd be going shopping with the girls.”

“What?” She blinked. Shopping? When? She never heard of this. “Who told you that?”

“Juleka told me not to wait for her since she was going shopping with her friends. Naturally, I assumed you’d be there too.” Marinette’s entire body felt heavy as she processed what she was told. They didn’t invite her?

"I wasn't aware that they were going." She couldn't help the bitterness that colored her tone. She'll feel guilty later, but right now she'll be as petty as she wants. 

Luka blinked at he before smiling.

“Well, since you’re free, why not come hang out with my friends?” 

“Oh, I couldn’t...”

“What?” Luka gave her a teasing smirk. “Don’t wanna be seen with us?” Marinette froze before shaking her head furiously and flailing her arms.

“What?! N-No! I mean, I wouldn’t mind- I mean I do but- No! I just wouldn’t want to intrude and-and-!”

Luka laughed loudly, causing Marinette to stop her rambling.

“Don’t worry Ma-Ma-Marinette, I want you there and I’m sure my friends will love you!”

“But you’re all older than me. Wouldn’t I stick out?” He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“I think you’ll fit in just fine.”

*****

“LUUUUUKAAAAAA!” 

A blur of green and white invaded her vision before Luka released her and caught them. Fortunately, he seemed to have better balance than she did because he didn’t fall over at the sudden collision. 

On his back was a short, olive skinned girl with light brown hair that was up in a high ponytail and dark brown eyes. She wore a green jacket with a white shirt underneath that was tucked into the light blue skinny jeans she had on and light green flats. Her left eyebrow had a split in it and she had a small stud in her nose. 

The girl jumped off of Luka and instead let herself fall dramatically into his arms, putting one hand on her forehead and the other over her heart.

“Where have thou tarried away for so long, my darling~?”

“Avoiding you, probably.”

Marinette turned her head to see a two other of people sitting by the stairs. 

On the far right, with large gray headphones that were resting on his stomach, was a dark skinned guy with black eyes and short brown hair that reached down to his neck in the back and brushed against his eyes in the front. He had a denim jacket over a black shirt that said “Viva La Vida” in bold white and ripped jeans. He had a silver chained necklace with the Star of David on it and on his feet were black and white checkered converse. 

He was laying down on the steps with his head on the lap of a pretty brunette with blonde highlights. Her hair was left down, reaching up to her waist but had a white headband that kept it from falling into her face. She wore white pants that ended at her ankles and black ankle boots with a tall heel. She had on a sky blue, long-sleeved shirt that cut off at her midsection and had a black and white checkered pattern on the hem. 

The girl in Luka’s arms huffed and picked herself up. 

“How dare you! I’ll have you know that I am a delight!” Marinette couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her as the girl in blue poked at the guy in the stomach. Unfortunately, that caused all of their heads to turn to her. She swallowed back the nervousness and smiled at them.

“Hi, I’m Marinette.” 

The girl in green was suddenly in her face and gave her a hard look. Marinette suddenly felt the nerves come back like a tidal wave. Too close! Suddenly, the girl grinned and squealed, grabbing Marinette by the shoulders. 

“She’s so cute! Can I keep her?” Luka reached over and gently pried the girl in green of of her and she was never more thankful. Finally having the girl back on the ground, Luka smiled at the group and gestured over to Marinette.

“Guys, this is Marinette. Marinette, this is Elaine,” he pointed to the girl in blue, who had stood up by now and- whoa she was tall! “Samuel,” he pointed over to the guy, who nodded at her with a soft smile. “And, of course, Carmen.” The one in green waved erratically and gave a smile that could blind the sun.

“It’s so great to finally put your name to a face, Marinette!” Carmen held her hand out and Marinette took it to shake. “Though, Luka didn’t mention just how adorable you are!”

Marinette blushed and squeaked out a ‘thank you’.

“Alright, Car! Stop embarrassing the poor girl!” Samuel interjected, picking Carmen by the waist and setting her on the school’s banister. Elaine shook her head and gave Marinette a warm smile.

“We’re sorry about her, but don’t worry, she’s nice. Just a bit excitable.” Elaine held her hand out and Marinette shook it. “Though, she is right... you’re so cute!” 

Samuel took Elaine and pulled her away as well. He turned to her and grinned. “They’re both horrible, but I’ll make sure to keep you safe from their clutches!” He gave a dramatic bow that reminded her of Chat Noir’s, but not as flirty. 

“Marinette’s joining us today. You guys okay with that?” Luka said, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

“Of course! She’s welcome to join us whenever she wants!” Carmen practically vibrated in her shoes with excitement. Marinette smiled brightly. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem! Now...” Carmen hip bumped Luka out of the way and wrapped her arm around Marinette’s shoulders. They started walking down the stairs, the rest of the group following. “Since you met Luka first, we gotta ask: do you think he’s cool?”

Marinette gave her a confused look. “Yes?” Carmen shook her head sadly while Elaine ran up to her other side and took her hands in hers.

“You poor thing. Don’t worry, Mama Elaine will wash away those impure thoughts from your head!”

“Um, what?” Carmen turned around and glared at Luka.

“You see what you did? You convinced her that you’re actually cool, you despicable fiend!” 

“An outrage!” Elaine yelled.

“For shame!” Samuel joined.

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at their antics as Luka gave them an offended look and Samuel gave him a scolding finger wag. They were a little loud, but everyone seemed so comfortable around each other. It was nice. Kind of reminded her of how she and her friends are. Were. Were they her friends anymore? They left her behind and they probably don’t want to be seen with her since they didn’t invite her. And that means that she’ll be friendless for the rest of her life and that means that she’ll live the rest of her life as a lonely old woman with nothing but her goldfish that die every three weeks because she couldn’t take proper care of it because she’ll be lamenting over her failed social life and-!

“Marinette!” She jerked and surprise and looked up at the group who gave her worried looks.

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” Elaine bent down just enough so that she was eye level with her.

“It’s nothing, I was just thinking of how close you all seem. Reminded me of how my friends and I were.” Samuel frowned.

“Were?”

“I...” She looked down. “I guess they don’t want to be my friends anymore. They didn’t even invite me to go shopping with them.”

The group shared a look and nodded. Carmen took Marinette’s chin in her hand and tilted it upwards so that she was looking at her in the eye.

“Well, forget about them. We’re you’re friends now!”

“But-.”

“Nope! Welcome to the squad!” Somehow Marinette knew that arguing would be useless.

Luka smiled at her.

“Told you they’d like you.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes her newfound friends to the bakery for the first time.

The class had started packing up since they managed to end the lesson earlier than expected and Ms. Bustier was nice enough to give them free time. Marinette once again stuck to people watching as her classmates huddled up into groups until the bell rung. 

It had been a week since she met Luka’s friends and she’d like to say that a lot had changed. She was finally able to get a hold of her former friends this morning and found out that the reason she wasn’t invited shopping was because Lila wanted to refamiliarize herself with Paris and admitted to feeling uncomfortable around Marinette’s hostility towards her. The worst part is that, since Lila made herself out to be the victim, she couldn’t even defend herself! They just got angrier with her.

“You really need to chill Marinette.”

“Yeah, Lila’s just trying to make friends. Why are you so against her?”

“I’m so disappointed in you, girl.” 

A small groan escaped her lips and she let her head fall into her arms on the desk. She glanced at her purse, where Tikki was munching on a cookie cutely. She smiled.

At least it wasn’t all bad. Luka wasn’t kidding when he said that his friends would love her. She’s pretty sure that she was adopted after two days. There was even a custody battle between Carmen and Samuel (Elaine ended up winning). So, yeah, she may have lost some friends, but she gained even better ones. In fact, they were all hanging out after school at the bakery! 

As Marinette sighed, this time happily as she stared out the window in a daydream, the class could hear music from outside. It got closer to their door when it flew open and a girl in a green jacket bounced in the room with a cheery smile.

“Ms. Bustier! Tis I: your favorite former student! Back from the grades above to grace this room once more with my presence!” Ms. Bustier blinked in surprise before smiling.

“Carmen, always a pleasure to see you.”

Carmen leaned over the desk, putting her elbows on the surface and her head between her hands. As she did this, Elaine, Samuel, and Luka all came in the room. Luka smiled and waved at Juleka, who returned the gesture with her own smile.

“Mademoiselle Bustier, would you mind it terribly if we were to take our darling Marinette out of your hands? We promise to take good care of her!”

Marinette giggled slightly at Carmen’s flowery prose. She knew they said that they would “rescue” her during the last few minutes of class, but she didn’t think they would actually do it! Also, how did they get out of class early?

“I don’t see why not, the bell is about to ring in a few seconds anyway.”

Elaine clapped merrily. 

“Merci, Mademoiselle!” Samuel strolled up to the back where Marinette was sitting all alone and took her bag.

“Ready to go, puppet?” Grinning, Marinette stood up and followed him down, very conscious of the stares of her classmates on her back as Luka wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the class. True to what Ms. Bustier had said, they heard the bell ring just as they exited through the main doors. 

She couldn’t help it, Marinette broke into hysterical laughter.

“I can’t believe that you guys did that! Or that Ms. Bustier would allow you to take me out early!” Carmen grinned and ruffled her hair.

“That’s because Caline and I go way back!”

“Caline?”

“Ms. Bustier’s first name.” Luka supplied. “Carmen likes to call her by her first name.” Carmen waved off his interruption.

“She’s a family friend! She was also my babysitter, then she was my teacher.”

“Oh, wow, that’s so cool!” 

“It’s not when Carmen used to accidentally call her Caline in class and she’d give her extra work until she stopped.” Samuel shook his head.

“It was a habit!” Luka adjusted the strap of his guitar case and poked at Marinette’s cheek.

“So, Ma-Ma-Marinette,” Marinette groaned. “You said you were taking us somewhere special?”

She nodded eagerly. “It’s my parent’s bakery! All of my friends show up there for some snacks whenever we hang out... Or, at least, they used to.”

Elaine tutted and wagged her finger at her.

“Non, non! None of that moping. As long as we are here, you will never have to worry about things like ‘used to’!”

“Yeah, puppet, sorry to tell you, but you’re stuck with us.” Samuel poked her cheek, causing her to jump closer to Luka and bat his arm away.

“A real tragedy.” She said dryly, batting away Luka when he tried to poke her too.

Eventually, they all made it to the her parent’s bakery. Sabine smiled and waved her over as they walked in.

“Hello, maman!” Marinette kissed her mom’s cheek.

“Marinette! Are these the friends you were talking about?” Sabine greeted as she looked over the small group who were standing and waiting for Marinette to introduce them. She noticed that the dark skinned boy kept eyeing the cookies that were on display and smiled.

Marinette nodded and pointed over to each person as she said their name.

“This is Luka,” He smiled and bowed his head slightly in greeting. “Carmen,” She waved. “Samuel,” He took his eyes off the cookies to smile at them. “And, your competition for best mom, Elaine.” She laughed.

“My competition? Well, we can’t have that. Why don’t you guys go upstairs and I’ll bring over some cookies.”

Samuel perked up and grinned. Noticing this, the rest of the group laughed and went upstairs, Carmen dragging Samuel with her. Marinette led them to her room were she set up the video game counsel and put in Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

“Ultimate Mecha Strike? Just so you know, puppet, I’m a boss at this game!” Samuel said while giving her a pointed look. 

“Well, I’ll have you know that I, myself, ‘am a boss at this game’ Sam.” She gave him a challenging grin and handed him a controller. He took it and sat down next to her.

“I accept your unspoken challenge.” Elaine shook her head and tsked.

“Samuel, always the competitive one.” Luka snorted.

“I know you did not just call Samuel out for being competitive.” Elaine glared at him and swatted at his shoulder. He chuckled and strummed his guitar and started to tune it. 

“Yeah, if anyone here is competitive, it’s you Mama.” Carmen teased making herself comfortable on Marinette’s chaise. She took out a sparkly pink binder out of her backpack and opened it. 

“Oh hush you and memorize your lines!”

“I’m working on it!” 

Marinette couldn’t help but the large smile on her face as she heard the three playfully bicker. It felt nice to be able to be in a group like this where everyone was so comfortable and the atmosphere was relaxed. It was a good reason to smile.

Also because she was kicking Samuel’s butt at the video game, but that’s not what’s important here.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls gang up on Marinette. She is not amused.

Marinette was having a good day. Was. She _was _having a good day. 

It turned out that Elaine lived near her house so they agreed to walk to and from school together.

That was good.

This morning she got up, snatched some cookies from her dad (one for her, Elaine, and Tikki) and went out the door. 

That was good.

She met Elaine on the corner and they walked to school together. They chatted and got to know each other a bit better. Elaine found out about Marinette being a fashion designer and Marinette found out the Elaine was a volleyball and tennis player. 

That was good.

They made it to the school and went their separate ways. Class started and Marinette got her graded paper back and turns out she did way better than she was expecting.

That was great!

Now it’s the end of class and she was being cornered by Alya, Alix, Juleka, Rose, and Mylene.

This is _not_ good.

“Spill it girl!” Alya demanded.

“Spill what?” Marinette could barely keep the tiredness out of her voice. Honestly, she just wanted to go home and get to work on a blouse she’s been itching to make but the universe doesn’t seem to like her very much

“Uh, what’s with you and those older kids?” Alix crossed her arms.

“Yeah, since when did you hang out with them?”

Marinette blinked. Is that what this is about? 

“Since a few weeks ago?” 

“Were you planning on telling us about your new friends?” Alya said. Marinette sighed.

“It didn’t seem like it was important.” 

She really hoped this wouldn’t become a thing. Even if they weren’t being the best of friends anymore, that didn’t mean she didn’t love them. She has so many happy memories and feelings associated with them and-.

“But Marinette!” Rose cried. “You never hang out with us anymore!” 

Nevermind.

“And who’s fault is that?” Marinette snapped. The flinch that Rose gave almost made her back off, but her overwhelming anger was enough to push that feeling away.

“What do you mean?” Alya said.

“You’re the ones who keep not inviting me to things! You know, like the mall?” Did they really forget that they have been ostracizing her?!

“That’s because you keep making Lila uncomfortable with your bullying!” Alix huffed and crossed her arms. Somehow the action itself made Marinette even angrier.

“With my-! You know what? Whatever, fine.” She brushed past them. 

“What do you mean ‘fine’?” Alya said, grabbing her arm. Marinette turned and gave her her best glare possible. Alya couldn’t help but reel back in surprise.

“I mean that I’m done. You don’t want to listen to me? Fine. Have fun hanging out with Lila, I’m going out with my actual friends.”

In a display of casual strength, she yanked her arm out of Alya’s tight grip and sauntered away. Not looking back when the girls called her name.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is upset and validated.

“Bullying! Me! Can you believe it?” Marinette seethed. Any cool bravado that she had in front of the girls was completely drained and all that stood in its place was rage. 

“I try to warn them that she’s a liar and help them before anything bad happens and _I’m _the bully? Are you kidding me?!”

“They are idiots and they don’t deserve you.” It didn’t help that Carmen, ever the emotional sponge, fed and fed off of Marinette’s anger. The two girls ranted angrily - well, Marinette ranted, Carmen just encouraged her - at each other while Luka, Sam and Elaine offered silent support until Marinette let out her frustrations. 

“No, they don’t!”

“You should start a riot!”

“I _should_ start a riot!” 

Marinette glared at the floor for a couple of seconds before sighing. “I’m sorry.”

“What’re you apologizing for?” Sam asked incredulously, gently rubbing Marinette’s back, which was accepted graciously. 

“For getting so worked up, I shouldn’t have yelled like that.”

“Darling,” Elaine started, “there is absolutely nothing to be sorry about. You have every right to feel these emotions.” 

“But what if I was akumatized!”

“Sweetie, if an akuma had the audacity to show its wings around here while you were releasing your frustrations, I would have personally caught it and send it back to Hawkmoth with a promise of immeasurable pain should he try that again.” 

The statement was made with so much conviction that Marinette had no choice but to believe that that was exactly what would have happened.

“She’s right, though.” Sam interjected. “You needed that outlet and there’s no shame in being angry.”

“Right now your heart and mind are like...” Luka said before playing an angry, sour chord on his guitar. “You can’t keep that bottled up like that. It isn’t healthy. These people shouldn’t be putting unnecessary pressure on you like that.”

“But, Juleka was one of those people.” Marinette pointed out before her eyes widened. “Oh, my gosh, I badmouthed Juleka! I’m so sorry Luka!” 

She groaned and buried her face in her hands. 

“I can’t do anything right!” 

“None of that.” Sam scolded, lighting poking her sides, causing her to jump and glare at him.

“He’s right, I love my sister, and I usually side with her on these things,” Luka admitted, “but that’s usually because she’s in the right. Not this time.”

He placed his hands on Marinette’s shoulders and she slowly looked up at him. 

“I’ll talk to her later when I get home. Maybe I’ll be able to get through to her.”

“No, don’t.” Marinette sighed. “I don’t want to get between you two.” 

“It won’t. Don’t worry.”

“Now, let’s go eat something!” Carmen said abruptly. She threw herself onto Sam’s back and locked her arms and legs around him. “Onward, steed!” 

Marinette giggled at the exasperated look on Sam’s face as he gripped her legs and started running towards the bakery. Elaine’s frantic shouts to “Be careful, you idiots!” were largely ignored as she chased after them. Marinette felt an arm around her shoulders and looked up to see Luka smiling gently at her. 

“Shall we?”

She smiled brightly and allowed herself to be moved in the direction that the others were running towards. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Headcanon: Luka has synesthesia!


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka tries to confront Juleka. It goes about as well as you'd think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sibling tension that I couldn't help but put in.

Everything was _not_ okay. 

Luka huffed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. He had sat down with Juleka and tried to ask her what was going on with her and her friends. She was quick to assure him that she was fine and that the group was okay, but had mentioned that Marinette was jealous that they'd brought in someone new, Lila, and had started to become really sour and accused her of things. Luka had tried to ask her if that sounded like something Marinette would do. He had expected doubt and maybe some deflecting, but not for her to get so _angry_. 

"I can't believe it! Lila was right!" Juleka exclaimed, standing up from her seat. She frowned at him. "I didn't think it would happen, but it did!"

"What did?" 

"Lila told me that you were going to take Marinette's side in this! She said that you would try to turn me against her for Marinette, and you are!" 

"Jules..." Luka stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know that's not true. I just want to hear your side of the story."

"Well, you did, and you still asked about Marinette."

"Because what you're saying doesn't sound like her." He crossed his arms. "This is the same girl that you told me went out of her way to make sure you were seen in your class picture, right? Do you honestly think she'd be so mean, as you put it, to someone for no reason?"

"The reason is that she's jealous!"

"Ju-."

"And why are you so defensive over her? Don't you remember that she asked you out only to ditch you for Adrien?" Luka frowned.

"That's not what happened."

"Lila told me that you'd be blinded by your crush, but I didn't think it would be like this."

"Juleka, that's enough!" 

Juleka started and looked at him with wide eyes. She had never seen him so angry, and he never yelled at her. 

"Do you hear yourself? Everything that you've accused Marinette, _and me,_ for has all been things told to you by Lila."

"But-."

"No. You're my sister, and I thought I knew you well enough to know that you wouldn't let someone else dictate your thoughts." Luka picked up his guitar and slung it over his shoulder. "Really, when you have something to say that's actually your own words and not Lila's, we'll continue this conversation."

With that he walked out and headed towards the bakery to meet up with his friends. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this isn't too ooc.


End file.
